Sleepy Mercs
by ThisisPorky
Summary: It's cold, and the powers gone out. So what happens now? Take a wild guess.


'I am glad 'ze electricity vent out.'

'Da. Is varmer vith leetle blankets and leetle Doktor.'

The German chuckled gently as he cuddled up into the man more, just like a small dove would a bigger one under its wings. Both of their faces were red, and were only getting redder as the time passed on. The blankets were wrapped tightly around the pair in the dark and cold atmosphere, all the while wrapped up in seemingly millions of thick and warm blankets on the ripped and torn couch. Their giggles were quiet, yet still echoed down the hallway.

'Leelte Doktor is varm.' The Heavy gently cooed, resting his head on top of the mans own.

'And so are you~'

Moments like these were rare. It wasn't often the power went out and two merc's were seen cuddling in a huge blanket fort in one corner of the couch, all the while trying to keep warm from the cold bite.

'Leetle Doktor is also cute~'

'Danke, herr, Heavy, as are you. A big cuddly bear~'

The two giggled again, Heavy knocking his head against the Germans own, chuckling gently as he tightened the grip on the blankets around them. But the giggles were cut off by a dark silhouette entering from the door-way. It walked in slowly, like a zombie, with its arms gently swinging at its sides and making little to no noise. As it entered the little light coming from the warm candle on the coffee table, the Medic could make it out to be a small slender frame, quite young looking too.

Heavy spotted this, too, and immediately matched a face to the frame. Both still didn't make a noise as the boy soundlessly made his way to the fridge, swishing it open. The electricity to that had gone, too, as well as everything else, so no light washed over him. That didn't stop him from reaching his little hand in and taking out something before allowing it to close. Then, he walked his way to where the two mercs were placed and sat opposite of them, taking a small bite from whatever he had and snuggling into the left corner of the couch while the other two were snuggling on the right.

'Scout?' The Heavy finally squeaked up, making the boy yelp and jump seven feet in the air. He was like a raccoon; his two blue eyes seemed to reflect off invisible light as he stared wide eyed at the two.

'What?!' He yelped in surprise.

'Vhat are you doing here?' Medic asked.

'Eatin'! ...An' cold. ...Wait, Doc?'

'Da! Is me and leetle Doktor!'

'...What, together?'

'Ja!'

'...'

An awkward silence passed through through the air. It wasn't until the Russian grabbed the candle and raised it so the light washed over all of them that the Scout could be seen. He was wearing a baggy light blue coloured shirt with long trousers and white socks, with a big cookie in his small hands, a small bite at the top. A brow was raised as he stared at the two, their positions a little strange for him.

'Vhat?' The Russian asked, a brow raised himself. 'You vant to join in?' A gentle shiver ran down the boys spine from the cold, and he took another small bite from the cookie.

'N-nah,'am fine.' He replied. But Heavy didn't acknowledge his answer.

He whispered something in the Germans ear, to which his hand raised and grabbed the candle. Scout raised the brow a little higher, lowering the cookie to his lap as he watched the bear get up. The blanket slipped off his shoulders as he stomped his way to where the bunny was, the Boston boy finding himself sinking more and more into the couches arm, fear suddenly taking over. Flashes of lighting flashed over the bears face, making it ten times scarier.

'H-Heavy...?!'

The boy was suddenly picked up thanks to two giant paws latching onto his skinny sides, allowing a yelp to pass his lips. As the Heavy stomped back to where he was first seated, Scout just stared blankly at the bears bulky chest, still clutching his cookie for dear life. Heavy plonked down on the couch, the Boston bunny staying as still as he could as he was placed down on the mans lap. It was only when he felt an arm wrapping around his stomach and a corner of the blanket being tucked into his right side thanks to a single paw was when he blinked and shuck his head, a small "wha...?" leaving his lips.

'Leetle man is cold,' Heavy simply said as he wrapped his right arm around the Medic's slim waist, pulling him close to his side. Almost purring, the Medic nuzzled his head in the mans side. Scout's left side was facing the man, his legs close to his chest.

'Why me.' He just said, taking another small bite from his cookie. His face was blank, but his eyes were full of irritated sparks.

The Heavy just chuckled at the boys statement.

'Ve cold. Ve cuddle to get varm, da? You cold. Ve do not vant you to catch cold.'

'So many "colds" in one sentence, man...'

This time, both the Russian and German laughed, causing the boy to gently shake and take another bite from the cookie. He could feel his cheeks getting warmer just by the arm wrapped around him, but he didn't do anything in protest because he knew he'd never get away. It was one of those "try and get away and I will break both of your legs" sort of situation, and even though he could say things, he couldn't do things. He liked his legs too much for them to be broken just over this sort of thing the Heavy would consider "normal".

So, he just finished off his cookie and made himself as comfortable as he could. In all fairness, he should have gotten away when he had the chance, but as the time marched on, it was actually getting nice. It wasn't often someone held you protectively or in a nice and caring way; this was a change from the "I'm gonna kill you" hold, with hands wrapped tightly around his neck, or being held high in the air by a pissed Soldier before having all his side smash into a table.

Time passed by slowly. Scout was getting drowsier and drowsier by the passing second. And with all the heat in the air, it was only making him worse. Somehow the Russian bear and German dove had managed to stay awake. Medic gently nudged the bear to look down at the Boston bunny, who had his head resting on Heavy's chest, his mouth slightly open and his breathing slow. Small cookie crumbs were decorated around his mouth, making the both of them gently chuckle.

3am struck. It seemed that the heat got to all of them in slow time, since they were all fast asleep on the couch, all cuddling with one another. Heavy with his head resting on top of the boys, while one of his meat-arms was wrapped around the Boston boy and the other slung around the German doves shoulders. Medic was cuddled in the bears side while Scout rested in a small ball in the biggest mans lap. The blanket around them was big enough to make sure the heat spread through all of them. The candle had burned out thanks to a strong wind pass, and the thunder and lighting had disappeared, leaving only the cold wind and strong rain.

In came the Pyro, holding her pillow close to his chest as he walked through the dark room. Just as he was about to open the fridge, her gaze fell to the three all cuddled up on the couch. Even in the poor visibility, he could spot them, and a small giggle ran through the air, as well as all the light snoring. She reached into his pocket and whipped out one of her many bright pink bows and danced over to where they lay.

He then proceeded to rest it just above the Heavy's left ear, giggles still coming from behind his mask. With that, he tucked everyone into the blanket a little more before trotting off, giggles still present.

Meanwhile, the huge cuddle bed slightly shifted before settling again.

* * *

Morning slowly hit. Even if the suns rays splashed in through the dusty windows, it didn't provide heat. It was October, a time where the sun still shone to provide light but didn't provide enough heat to make you strip and dance through the empty land, like you'd want to do on normal days.

Slowly, Medics eyes began to blink open. A small mumble and moan escaped him as he rubbed his eyes, and when his gaze lightened up a bit, he saw that his arms were wrapped around someone else's meat-arm. Then he saw the face of the sleeping Heavy, and a small smile marked his face. The smile only got wider when he saw the boy in his arm, still sleeping soundly, and was soon like the Cheshire cat when they roved back up to the bear, seeing the pink bow on his head.

'Herr, Heavy...Heavy, vake up!' He gently cooed, shaking the arm he was holding. Small mumbles and growls escaped him, his head slowly rising from a-top the Scouts head. It was like waking up a bear with all the noise he made.

'Vhat...?' His eyes slowly opened, the grip around the two men gently tightening as the German dove continued to shake the meat arm he was clinging too. '...Vhat vrong, leetle Doktor?' His voice was slick with tiredness.

''Ze boy!'

Both of their gazes fell down to Scout, whom was still being held by the bear with his one arm around his stomach. He snored gently on, unaware of the other two men staring at him. 'He is so adorable~' Medic cooed, raising one of his hands to stroke Scouts cheek, which fell to wiping away the left over cookie crumbs. Scout stirred and moaned slightly, but the heat in the pile made him stay asleep.

'Da. Better than vhen vide avake and loud.'

'Ha, ja, I agree.'

So, that morning, the Scout woke up on the couch while wrapped around in a mess of blankets, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. A bright pink bow rested on top of the boys head, facing the ceiling with a glowing pride. With little to no memory of what happened last night, he just shrugged to himself, rubbed his eyes, and untangled himself from the blankets.

At least the power had come back on.


End file.
